


my heart is open. but why?

by literallyjustyellowing (yagamins), yagamins



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Rape, anime figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamins/pseuds/literallyjustyellowing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamins/pseuds/yagamins
Relationships: nikol/sean
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rather calm day. That was the first thing that went wrong. 

"Sean!" Nikol said on Discord, her loli gif profile pictures enticing anyone who saw them. "Let's meet up, and then go outside, ok?" 

Sean, of course, wanted to waste no time in meeting up with the girl he had been in love with for so long. He had to win her heart some how, so before he set off to greet Nikol, he prepared his gift. 

First, he went to the mall, his face mask on in full glory because of coronavirus. He needed it to be perfect her. The perfect gift would make her fall to her knees, and then he would get the gift he had always hoped for. Of course, that was only his dream, it was ever so foolish of him to want something from a 15 year old weeb. 

He had to find the right gift- it had to be perfect for Nikol. He couldn't let it be anything less than 500 dollars, he wanted her to know how much he cared for her. He looked left and right, up and down, and at first settled on a pickle rick shirt but realized he couldn't bring himself up to paying for it. Walking up to the cashier with a pickle rick shirt in his hands gave him ever so much anxiety. 

It was then when he found a quaint little store that sold a plethora of anime figures and plushies. Perfect! he thought to himself as he dashed in. He couldn't just pick one, no, he need more. He needed ten. Maybe even twenty! He grabbed overwatch figures, cute loli figures, miku figures, oh how they gleamed in their plastic encasings. He grabbed some naruto ones too. To remind her of him.

"She HAS to fall for me now," he said as he walked straight to the aiport to meet Nikol. 

In the blink of an eye (AN this is an alt. universe where you can go wherever you want ok :3) he showed up on Nikol's doorstep. He rang the doorbell. 

"Um, who are you?" Vanda said as she chewed her gum loudly. "Please go away. Unless you want to stay for my pool party later." 

Sean stuttered. Not another lady! "S-sorry ma'am. No thank you. Actually, I'm here to see..." 

Nikol pushed Vanda away. "Sean! There you are. So good to see you uwu!" Nikol prided herself on being as much of an anime character as possible. She grabbed Sean's arm and walked with him to the park near her house. Sean hoped that she couldn't smell the sweat seeping from his sweater. 

"S-so, Nikol," he started. "I got a little something for you. O-on. I mean... Before I came." He handed her the plastic bag. 

Nikol poked her nose inside and saw the anime figures glistening before her. 

"Oh, thanks Sean!" she said smiling. She pulled out her phone and opened snapchat. 

Sean, on the other hand, had prepared his lips for a kiss. He was leaning towards the girl sitting next to her, ready for some hot action on the bench they were sitting on, but he did not receive any such thing. He opened on eye, still in his rather embarrassing position, to see Nikol taking a picture of the figures she had just gotten. She sent them to her friends on Discord and Snapchat. She picked one out of the bag and tore it open. "They're so cute!!!" She squealed. 

Sean shook his head fast to refocus himself. "Y-yes, aren't they..." He was beginning to get cross. How could these have not won her over? These were for her. He reasoned he had to try harder. 

His eyes moved themselves down to the outfit Nikol was wearing. It was a plaid skirt that went up to her waist. She had a cream sweater tucked underneath. He hair was gleaming, a bit frizzy but nothing as bad as her Furry Friend. Her thick ass muscular thighs gleamed in the light.

He knew what he had to do.


	2. oh no

"ALRIGHT, WHORE."

Nikol looked puzzled as she turned her head to face one of her Discord Friends. His eyes were nearly gleaming red due to his pent up rage he had been keeping inside him for so long. It was... the demon deep within.

"ALL THIS TIME," Sean started, "I'VE WANTED S..SEX... BUT WHAT DO I GET?" 

Nikol shook her head in confusion, oblivious as to what was about to happen. Still, she chuckled nervously. "W-woah there, aaha, what's wrong?" 

"I GET THANK YOUS!!! AND THAT's IT!" He grabbed her waist to prepare her for his cock (that was pretty good in length but still nothing compared to Tom's) but something stopped him. 

Suddenly, everything clicked in Nikol's mind. Of course! She cupped Sean's face with her hands. "Sean...." she sighed. They began to makeout romantically. It was pretty cool. Sean moaned. "Nikol..." he gasped. "Please... let me take your sweet virginity away..." 

NIkol gasped at the thought. "I can't! I have already vowed to give myself to Tom..." she sighed and hugged him. "I'm not sure... if this'll work like you want it to." 

"Fine."

"What?" 

"I said, 'Fine.'" If I can't have it your way, then..." 

He ripped off all of her clothes even though it wasn't physically possible. 

"I'LL HAVE IT MY- AHHH!" 

A huge tentacle monster carved its way out of Nikol's ribcage and she died. The monster began to introduce itself. "Hello, I'm Nikol's demon, which you have woken up because you took of Nikol's clothes... I'm sorry it had to be like this." 

"No no, it's fine..." Sean muttered, looking at Nikol's carcass. "I have one too."

He took a gun Tom had lent him and shot himself silly so that his inner demon could make himself known. "He-hello," the demon said.

Sean's demon was nothing compared to Nikol's. It was the stereotypical image of a simp in human form. Nikol's demon laughed mirthfully. "BAHAHA! That's your demon? Why, that's just..." the demon crept closer to the simp. "...Pathetic." 

Nikol's inner demon was a monster made out of tentacles - it wouldn't be foolish to say it looked like it came from a hentai. However, the demon was the embodiment of Nikol's true nature. Instead of putting on the facade of being jumpy and always embarrassed, it craved power, and was very dominant. It was a shame this would be what Tom saw when he came to Redacted, guns blazing as her Furry Friend became his therapist. Anyways... 

Sean's demon, who I (The author) will just call Simp, gasped in a worried slew of delight. He loved to be bullied and talked down upon. According to the BDSM Test: What kind of sexual deviant are you? he was a 99% degradee.

Nikol's demon shoved one of its tentacles down his mouth. It went all the way down to his asshole because that's how human holes work, according to VSauce. However, it didn't go down the way you might think it did. It went down Simp's throat and went to it's stomach, but went straight down to the asshole. No organs... or tubes... or whatever connected the asshole to the stomach or whatever... the intestines? It just went. Straight. Down. 

This was not very pleasurable to Simp. "FUCK," he muttered as best he could. It was hard when a tentacle demon was practically splitting your body in half. The tentacle demon found it a sight for sore eyes. 

"Fufufufu," it laughed, watching as Simp began to bleed out. His blood shot out in spurts, but when the demon felt it on its skin, it felt...hot. Too hot. 

Simp ripped off his face to reveal ESIDISI FROM JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE: BATTLE TENDENCY AND SHOT ALL OF HIS BLOOD OUT OF SIMP. "Yare Yare..." Esidisi said. "He made for a fine vessel." 

Now the tentacle monster was dead. Things were getting out of hand. But who could go to the rescue? None other than Furry Friend! 

Furry Friend made her way to Nikol's location to see the bloody aftermath of what had just happened. It was disgusting. Blood, shit, cum, piss, it was everywhere. But Furry Friend had other things on her mind. How could she meet Joseph Joestar?

"ESIDISI," Furry Friend yelled as she looked at the god. "How can I see Joseph Joestar?" 

Esidisi was just about to respond when Nikol's dead body shot up. "No one really cares about this, Maren," she said. "What I care about is Sean raping me." 

So with my power, Furry Friend brought out her macbook and began to type away. 

Sean shot up from his place. He was back to normal. 

He ripped off all of her clothes even though it wasn't physically possible.

"I'll have it MY WAY." 

Sean shoved his cock into Nikol's pussy. Oh it was absolutely horrifying, but it's what Nikol wanted. 

And it kept going... till the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hokkook....mm

**Author's Note:**

> ppoo


End file.
